


Worship

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: It's been a long, rough day. Hawke really wants to make Fenris feel good, so he invites him back to his estate and takes his time looking after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written purely because Fenris deserves all the care in the world. I started this and then saw a kmeme prompt so I loosely based it off that:
> 
> "Would love to see Fenris, who's never been treated with any care when it comes to sex, being fingered until he's writhing and howling and over sensitive before Hawke makes love to him, drawn out and slow."
> 
> Enjoy!

Blood magic, slavers, it had been a rough day for Fenris. Only one of the three apostates they’d been tracking turned out to be an idiot rather than a blood mage. Fenris had reluctantly ended up sitting in Anders’s clinic for healing, rolling his eyes and frowning in the process. However, his eyes flickered over to Hawke who stood by his side. He gave him a reassuring smile as Anders finished up. It wasn’t much, but his smile made him feel just a little better. Fenris was happy to be ushered out of the clinic, Hawke saying his goodbyes to Anders while he grumbled by his side. Everything had left him in a foul mood. He was always amazed by Hawke’s ability to keep a brave face.

“Come back with me,” Hawke suggested as they walked through Darktown. Fenris looked at him. “Get something to eat, maybe a hot bath. How does that sound?”

They had gotten back together a few weeks ago. He knew he was welcome in Hawke’s home, but he couldn’t push away the swirling anxiety of being there. Hawke had lightly brought up the topic of him moving in once, but the notion had been dismissed pretty quickly. If he was upset about his refusal, he didn’t show it.

“Sounds…good,” he reluctantly replied, agreeing to go with him. Perhaps being with Hawke would work off some of this tension. He likely wouldn’t stay for long, not unless Hawke had something to say about it. He didn’t want to intrude. Hawke seemed to beam with delight at his response.

 

As soon as they walked in the estate, Hawke had called for Orana to draw a hot bath. The elven girl nodded and scurried off to do so. Fenris always felt so out of place in Hawke’s home, this wasn’t the place for an ex-slave. Hawke paid no mind to the thought, asking Fenris to follow him into the kitchen so they could grab something to eat.

“Are you sure you don’t want any more?” Hawke asked as he took note of the minimal amount of food Fenris had eaten. He was used to small meals, he never had been given much in his time with Danarius and Hadriana, and acquiring food whilst he was on the run was also difficult. The opportunity to eat as much as he liked was a strange one. So, Fenris shook his head. Hawke hummed thoughtfully before getting up and retrieving some biscuits and sliding them across the table to Fenris. “At least eat a biscuit,”

Fenris couldn’t deny the way he perked up a little at the sound of the baked goods. He glanced briefly at Hawke’s smiling face as he reached for a biscuit and took a bite. The sweetness of the biscuit filled his mouth, it was delightful. He couldn’t deny that he’d always had a bit of a sweet tooth. Hawke seemed pleased that he was eating, extending his hand to take a biscuit for himself.

By the time Orana walked into the kitchen, they had both finished the sweet treats. Hawke turned his attention to her as she fumbled around in the doorway.

“The bath is ready, messere,” she told him, bowing slightly. Hawke was glad he’d finally broke her habit of calling him ‘master’. It was uncomfortable and unnerving, he had desperately told her not to. After a couple years, the habit finally died. He definitely hadn’t wanted her calling him that in front of Fenris after he so desperately assured him that he was giving her a paying job and was not in fact in the market for a slave.

“Thank you Orana,” Hawke said, standing up from his seat. Orana smiled bashfully before walking away. He turned to look at Fenris. “Let’s go,”

With a soft exhale, Fenris pushed himself up and followed Hawke to the bathroom. He had no doubts that both he and Hawke could fit in Hawke’s bathtub, given its size, but was that was he was expecting? Standing there while Hawke bathed himself seemed a little…awkward. He would feel out of place getting the bath himself. He shuffled nervously on his feet as Hawke shut the door behind them and he was greeted by a hot bath, the steam rising in the air. There was a pleasant smell wafting over from the tub.

Hawke wasted no time stripping. He pulled at the clasps of his armour and kicked off his boots. Fenris swallowed as more skin was revealed. He had always thought that Hawke was a beautiful man. Tall, broad, a little pudgy in places that Fenris considered endearing. He was covered in a thick fur, dark coarse hairs littering his body. He tried not to let his gaze linger on the patch of hair just before his cock when he pulled off his smalls. Fenris felt his cheeks heat a little. Hawke was a sizeable man, proportionate to the rest of his large body. The memories alone associated with that magnificent cock between thick thighs was enough to fluster Fenris.

When he felt Hawke’s eyes on him, he had to snap away from the thought. He grumbled slightly to himself, rubbing his temple with one hand.

“As much as I love standing here naked with you, aren’t you going to undress?” Hawke spoke up, cocking an eyebrow. Fenris felt his heart hammer in his chest.

“We are…bathing together?” he asked. Hawke’s ability to stand there unashamed in his nudity was something else. Not that he could blame him, he supposed, what a man as handsome as Hawke was doing with someone like him, he didn’t know. He was slowly frustrating himself even more so at the thoughts.

He knew Hawke didn’t care about such things. If he did, they wouldn’t be together. Yet, his mind was plagued by those thoughts anyway.

“Of course,” Hawke as responded, blinking wildly. He had spoken as if it was obvious. “Now come on, let’s get those clothes off,”

Hawke grinned as he reached to help Fenris undress. The gauntlets were the first to go, followed by the rest of his armour until he was clad only in a long sleeveless shirt and his leggings. Hawke had seen him naked many times before, but he couldn’t shake the nervousness. He carefully pulled off the shirt and slipped the leggings down over his hips. He could feel Hawke’s eyes on him once he was fully nude.

Taking his hand, he let Hawke guide him into the water. It was overwhelmingly hot, he sat down carefully facing him in the bath. His markings flared slightly at the heat, it was almost painful, but not quite. Hawke instantly relaxed as submerged himself in the water. Fenris wondered what it was like to be able to just let go like that.

Fenris looked up when he felt a large hand on his bare leg. His thumb rubbed around in circles on the heated skin. Hawke leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, noticing his tension and unease. It had been a stressful day and clearly Fenris was finding it much more difficult than he to wind down from it. Not a problem though. Hawke had plans. He guided Fenris to turn around, lean his back against his chest. Reluctantly, Fenris did so. He leaned into the touch when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Hawke mentioned.

Fenris hummed in response.

 

They had to leave the bath before their skin became wrinkled. Hawke let the water drain as he removed himself and Fenris from the tub and dried off. Fenris was unsure of what was going to happen next, was he going to have to go home? He looked down at his abandoned clothes and grimaced. Orana had left out one set of clothes, Hawke’s clothes. Hawke padded over to the clean clothes left. He looked over his shoulder at Fenris.

He picked up the shirt from the pile and handed it to Fenris, who looked dumbfounded.

“Here. Unless you plan on walking around naked, which I have no complaints about,” he said, smirking. Fenris huffed at his remark and took the garment. Hawke pulled on the pair of trousers that had been left and turned to see Fenris putting on the shirt.

It was too big, far too big. The ends reached his mid-thigh, the collar hanging uselessly over his shoulders. It truly emphasised the difference in size between them. Hawke couldn’t help but admire how cute he looked, so perfect in his clothes. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It was like falling in love all over again. He took Fenris’s hand in his and guided him to the bedroom. He sat himself down on the bed and gestured for Fenris to follow suit. Knitting his eyebrows together, Fenris hesitantly did so.

“You’re grouchier than usual,” Hawke commented, reaching to rub Fenris’s arm gently. Fenris let out one long exhale.

“’m sorry. Just been a long day,” he replied. Hawke couldn’t argue that. He knew how blood magic and slavers set him on edge, they did him too. That and having to spend a fair amount of time with Anders, he supposed. The two never got along, always bickering. Anders had been acting strangely as of late, it only fuelled their arguments. Hawke truly wished they could just get along.

His hands reached up to cup one side of Fenris’s face, tilting him towards him. Fenris stared back at him, but made no complaints when he leaned in and kissed him. The bristles of his beard rubbed against his baby smooth skin, lips moving together as the kiss became more heated. Hawke knew it was a slow process, easing Fenris into a relationship. Now Danarius was dead, he was free to do as he wished with no wolf at his back, but that didn’t instantly make everything better.

When he pulled away gently from his spit-slicked lips, he drank in the sight of him. He must’ve done something right in his life to get such a handsome man in his bed. It had been hard work to get there, he could only hope that he wouldn’t run away again.

“You trust me don’t you?” Hawke asked. Fenris fidgeted hesitantly, but nodded. “Lay on your front please? I want to do something for you, but feel free to tell me to stop if you want,”

Fenris furrowed his eyebrows at the curious request, but obeyed. He knew Hawke would never hurt him and stopping was always an available option. He wasn’t Danarius, he told himself on the rare moment of doubt. He shuffled his legs onto the bed and laid flat on his stomach. He rested his face against a soft pillow and waited. The movement on the bed told him that Hawke had gotten up. There was nothing but the sound of Hawke’s feet as he moved around the room until eventually the bed dipped to accommodate his weight.

His breath hitched at the feel of large hands on the backs of his lower legs. They were slick with something, he wasn’t sure what, but tingled a little and warmed the skin. It felt surprisingly good on the markings, removing a dull ache that was usually there when he was touched. Hawke rubbed his fingers into the knots in his muscles. Fenris let out a shaky breath.

“What…What are you doing?” he questioned, lifting his head to look over his shoulder to see Hawke sat between his legs and making his way up to the back of his knees with his hands. He could see a small bottle of something by his side, presumably what his hands were covered in.

“It’s a massage,” Hawke clarified with a warm smile.

Fenris’s heart pounded in his chest. How could Hawke degrade himself to something like this? He was of no place to service him, and Fenris didn’t exactly wish to be serviced. Distant memories of other slaves scrubbing him clean and lathering him in oils for Danarius’s pleasure haunted him in the back of his mind. The lingering feeling of being at his master’s feet nipped at the comfort of being in Hawke’s bed.

Fenris made a weak attempt to push himself up onto his elbows, pressing his lips together before speaking; “You shouldn’t…it’s degrading, how could you...?”

To his surprise, Hawke chuckled. A hand ran over his back, lightly pushing his chest back down onto the covers. He leaned over, kissing the tip of one of his ears.

“Hey it’s okay, I want to do this, it’s not degrading. I’m doing it because I love you, I want you to feel good,” he mumbled next to his ear. Fenris settled a little in his grasp, still uncertain. “Just relax alright? Believe me, I want this. But if you really want me to stop, just say so and I will,”

It _did_ feel good, Fenris couldn’t deny that. He grumbled quietly but didn’t fight his words. Reluctantly, he let his shoulders sink back into the bed covers. Hawke took it as a positive, still kneading his hands up the backs of his thighs.  His breath got caught in his throat as the hands glided up over his ass, hitching up the shirt in the process. Heat spread over his cheeks until they reached the tips of his ears. He pressed his face into his arms, tucked under his head on the pillow.

But Hawke’s hands didn’t linger there. The shirt was baggy on him, made for easy movement as it moved up his back with the sliding of his hands up his back. A sigh escaped him as Hawke worked out the knots in his back, rubbing out the tension. Hawke leaned down again and presses a kiss against the small of his back. He never knew Hawke was so good at it. Where did he learn such a thing? He could feel his body relaxing at each firm dig into his back.

He moaned softly when he rubbed his thumbs into a particularly tense spot between his shoulder blades. Hawke paused as he did and Fenris had to swallow roughly. He hadn’t expected the whole thing to make him a little excited. However, it was quickly becoming obvious that it was, his cock hardening against the bed. He shuffled under Hawke’s ministrations, the flushed head rubbing against the covers.

Slowly, Hawke began massaging again. The moaning had stirred arousal, as he finished up on his shoulders, he moved back down to squeeze Fenris’s ass making the man groan.

“Turn over for me?” Hawke said, taking his hands away from Fenris’s body. He had no reason to be embarrassed, but he hesitated before he rolled over onto his back. Hawke could definitely see he was hard, cock pressed against his stomach, shirt mussed half way up his chest. Hawke seemed to pay no mind, glancing at his arousal before gesturing for Fenris to sit up. He helped pulled the shirt off over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Once it was off, Hawke moved to kiss him. He pressed their lips together, devouring Fenris’s mouth with his own as his hands moved back to run over his thighs. He shuffled closer between his legs, fingers dancing up his bare chest and along the markings, carefully avoiding his cock. He grazed his lips along the sensitive skin of his neck, nipping lightly causing Fenris to grunt. Fenris found his own hands slipping up into Hawke’s dark hair, tugging lightly on the locks as his tongue made their way over the light teeth marks. He squirmed when Hawke’s hands found his nipples, rubbing his thumbs over the nubs until they hardened. Fenris rocked his hips up slightly, a shaky breath came out when his hard cock rubbed against Hawke’s stomach.

Hawke pulled back to smile at him, sliding his hands back down over his stomach. Fenris’s hands fell back at his sides, digging into the covers. Hawke pushed his legs a little further aside until his fingers found the cleft of his ass and the tight hole between. A finger rubbed at the pucker, eyes flickering up to check Fenris for discomfort.

“This okay?” he asked, wanting to make sure Fenris was up for it. Fenris met his gaze.

“Yes,” he breathed, nodding. Hawke reached to grab the bottle that had been discarded and poured the oil onto his fingers and rubbed them together. Fenris watched him carefully, inhaling sharply when the fingers returned to rubbing over his hole.

One finger pushed in gently, Hawke’s other hand finally reaching his cock. He wiggled his hips as Hawke pushed in up to the final knuckle and moved it around inside him. He leaned to press a soft kiss against Fenris’s inner thigh as he experimented with his finger. He waited for an assuring nod from Fenris to push in a second finger, rocking both them inside. The two digits stretched him wonderfully, Fenris let out a couple breathy gasps as Hawke moved them inside, trying to find his sweet spot.

“Maker, you’re gorgeous,” Hawke mumbled but Fenris could barely hear him.

It took the curling of three fingers inside him for Hawke to find his prostate. The gasp and moan was a giveaway, his thighs caving in towards Hawke’s body as the spot was rubbed. Shivers of pleasure spread over his body, he could hardly recognise his own voice when the whimpers came tumbling out. His fingers re-found Hawke’s hair when he felt the brush of his beard against his balls.

When he looked down, he could see Hawke’s tongue flick out to lick the head of his cock. Through the pressing of his thick fingers, stretching out his hole, against his prostate and Hawke’s lips suckling on the side of his cock, Fenris didn’t know how long he was going to last. He dug his fingers into Hawke’s hair, tugging on it as Hawke gave one long lick from the base to the tip up the side of his shaft and a prostrated moan escaped him.

“Garrett,” he gasped, precome leaking from the tip of his cock when the digits inside him pulled back only to push back against his prostate. Hawke hummed in approval, the vibrations against Fenris’s cock making the elf shiver. He slowly took the head into his mouth, gradually taking in as much of his cock as he could manage without pushing himself. “Garrett I am not going to last,”

Hawke released his cock with a wet popping noise, amber eyes gazing back at him. He smiled again, precome and a little saliva dribbling from his lips. It was downright sinful, especially when he wiggled his fingers again inside him.

“That’s okay,” he replied. “Come,”

“But—” his protest died in his throat when the hot, wet heat of Hawke’s mouth engulfed him again. He wasn’t going to last like this. Not with the pressure on his prostate and the mouth around his cock. His voice reached a higher octave, rolling his hips up into Hawke. The onslaught of pleasure was too much, and with another insistent rub against his sweet spot, he could feel tears well up in his eyes.

He came with a long moan, eyes rolling back a little into his head, glossed over. Hawke swallowed his spend eagerly, licking up the droplets of white that dribbled out afterwards. He pulled away, licking his lips with pride. Gently, he eased his fingers out from inside him.

“I…tried to warn you. Sorry…I…I didn’t mean to…” Fenris was fumbling with his words, fingers slipping away from his hair. Hawke cocked an eyebrow as he sat back on his lower legs.

“What are you talking about? I told you this was about you, your pleasure. I told you it was okay to come,” he told him, kissing his inner thigh again. Fenris’s body slumped back against the sheet, still exhausted from his orgasm. He panted as he drew his eyes away from Hawke.

Then he realised Hawke was hard too, the bulge between his legs was obvious enough. He’d been so lost in his own pleasure that he hadn’t even considered the fact that Hawke was aroused too. Guilt washed over him. He had spent all this careful time fingering him, preparing him, and he came before he could have sex with him. He knew that he should return the favour, give him a handjob or use his mouth. Perhaps he’d let Hawke fuck him anyway.

Before he could suggest it, Hawke captured his lips again and he could taste himself on him. He breathed heavily when Hawke’s tongue brushed against his. A hand slid back down between his legs and grasped his cock again. He pulled away from Hawke to gasp, fingers gliding over his overly sensitive shaft which had gone soft in the meantime.

“I want to keep making you come, if that sounds good to you,” he admitted, pumping Fenris’s cock with his fist. “You’ll be a mess when I’m done with you, if you’ll let me,”

“What…What about you?” Fenris questioned between gasps. It would take a little while before he could get hard again. It seemed unfair for Hawke to wrench another orgasm out of him when he hadn’t even had the one. But Hawke only laughed against his cheek.

“Me later. Unless you’re not too tired for me to make love to you,” he answered, kissing his cheek.

Fenris blinked wildly at the words. Make love to him? He could feel the heat rushing back to his cheeks. Why did he have to word it like that? Wasn’t he embarrassed at his own words? Never once had Fenris considered himself worthy of such a thing. It had always just been sex with Hawke, sure, they cared for each other but that kind of intimacy came out in a tussle between the sheets. It was just sex fuelled by lust. To bring romance into the bedroom…he hadn’t even thought about it.

“Yes…please,” he whispered loud enough for Hawke to hear. “You can put it inside,”

Hawke seemed surprised at how willing he was. He took his hand away to fumble with his clothes, tugging them off his legs to free his aching cock. He was painfully hard, eyes gazing at Fenris with desire.

“Are you sure?” he let his eyes rove over Fenris’s body. He hoped Fenris would say yes again. He knew how good it felt to sink into him, bury himself deep inside and leave him moaning for more. He loved that lustful gaze in his green eyes and he moved inside him, his body rocking to the rhythm of his own. He always looked beautiful, though he refrained from saying it too much because he knew it’d make him uncomfortable.

“Yes,” Hawke was glad to hear the word leave his lips. It was the most wonderful word in all of Thedas.

Two fingers pushed back inside his hole and Fenris whined softly. His other hand went to keep touching his twitching cock but Fenris pushed his hand away, alerting him that he was going to take care of it himself. Hawke wanted to protest, this was all about him after all. But he let him retain some semblance of control over his own body. It was a delightful sight anyway, long slim fingers pumping himself in tandem to the movement inside his ass.

He smiled as he saw Fenris begin to harden again. He pulled his fingers back out and reached for the oil. He lathered it over his own cock, sighing at the much needed contact. He took hold of Fenris’s thighs, pushing them towards his chest and lining up with his stretched hole. Their eyes met when Hawke began to push inside. He inched in slowly, listening to the noises Fenris made and taking note of the resistance of his body.

Hot, tight despite the careful preparation, around his cock. Fenris’s arms wrapped around the back of his neck, drawing their lips together so he could muffle his voice. There was always a little pain with the stretch, Hawke’s cock being as large and thick as it was. He didn’t want him to think he was hurting him. He took a heady breath once he was inside, looking down to see where they were connected.

His legs found themselves wrapped around Hawke’s waist, allowing Hawke to let go of them and steady him with his hands on his hips. He was inside. Deep. Fenris leaned his head back. He was glad he hadn’t lost the erection he’d managed to bring back at the stretch.

“You feel good,” Hawke said, pulling away from Fenris’s lips briefly only to kiss them again hungrily. “Tell me when I can move,”

Fenris didn’t want to make Hawke wait longer than necessary and he didn’t want to lose his erection. But the pressure of his cock against his walls was overwhelming, especially since he was so sensitive from his first orgasm. He settled in his hold, still panting slightly. He reached up to kiss Hawke in the meantime as he waited for his body to adjust to the intrusion. They had done this many times before but it didn’t stop it from taking a while to get used to.

“Move,” he ordered after a few more moments. Hawke nodded, pulling back to thrust back inside. He was slow, gentle, rocking into Fenris’s body. He couldn’t possibly pull their bodies closer together; he could feel the brush of Hawke’s chest hair against his own bare chest. Hawke’s own moans and gasps mingled with Fenris’s, rubbing circles with his thumbs on his hips as he manoeuvred inside him.

Hawke muttered words of praise into his neck as Fenris buried his face against his shoulder. He let out a particularly loud gasp when his prostate was found again. The force of his thrusts into the sweet, abused spot had definitely sprung his cock back to life at full hardness. It definitely helped that his shaft rubbed against Hawke’s stomach every time he thrusted inside. His toes curled at the sensation, eyes closing slowly as the thrusts increased slightly in speed.

His fingers dug into Hawke’s back, too far gone to wonder if he was leaving scratches behind. The pressure against his prostate was driving him crazy, the thrusts were gentle and co-ordinated. He never realised it could be like this. It didn’t have to be rough or hard to feel good. Hawke’s caring hands on his hips, their bodies close together. Fenris couldn’t think of a place he’d rather be than right here in this moment.

From seeing Fenris come, to the bliss of being inside him, Hawke knew his orgasm was only getting closer by the second. He released one of hips to wrap his hand back around Fenris’s cock and rubbed his fingers over the tip between them. He felt Fenris tighten a little around him at the touch. He moaned against his neck, breathing heavily as he drew closer and closer.

“Fenris,” he moaned, kissing his neck and feeling his hips stutter a little as he reached his peak.

He gave out the final rolls of his hips until he stopped. Fenris’s eyes fluttered open in time to see Hawke’s face contort into bliss whilst he hit his orgasm. He could feel him fill his insides, knowing he was going to be dripping with the white fluid once he pulled out. He always came in such large amounts, appropriate for a large man he supposed.

Panting, Hawke pulled back from Fenris’s body but remained inside him. Fenris jerked a little as Hawke pumped his fist around his cock around, hard and fast until he was writhing around his softening cock. He wrenched a sensitive second orgasm from his body, white splattering over his hand and his own stomach. If he was sensitive before, he definitely was now. All sensations and touches heightened by the experience.

Hawke pulled out slowly. Come slowly leaked from his hole.

“So much for that bath huh?” Hawke joked, rolling over to pull Fenris into a cuddle. He fumbled for something to clean themselves up with.

Fenris just smiled as he leaned against him.


End file.
